epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClockworkFirefly/Spider-Man MCU Film Series
So with all of the talk of the planned Spider-Man 4 with John Malkovich as Vulture, Anne Hathaway as Black Cat, and Bruce Motherfucking Campbell as Mysterio, I decided to write my own version of the upcoming MCU Spider-Man films and a couple spinoff films... Enjoy! Spider-Man: Homecoming (still a weird-ass title): Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Laura Harrier as Liz Allan Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson Zendaya as Michelle Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/Vulture Plot: Following the events of Captain America: Civil War ,[1] Peter Parker, with the help of his mentor Tony Stark, tries to balance his life as an ordinary high school student in Queens, New York City with fighting crime as his superhero alter ego Spider-Man as a new threat, Vulture, emerges ''The Spectacular Spider-Man: Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Chloe Grace Moretz as Gwen Stacy Nat Wolff as Harry Osborn Hailee Steinfeld as Mary Jane Watson Harry Connick Jr. as Norman Osborn Matt Smith as Quentin Beck/Mysterio Plot: Mysterio would have been a very sympathetic villain with his business closing down, his wife becoming pregnant, and needing the money so he would decide to frame Spidey as a villain and become a hero. Norman Osborn would've have started a hunt to find out who Spider-Man is and would enlist help from Mysterio. Meanwhile, Mary Jane Watson would be introduced which would have involved a love triangle between PeterxGwenxMJ. Spider-Man and Mysterio would have many fights throughout the city until a big fight in a stage with kick-ass effects. The after credits scene would have involved a jet coming down carrying a man named Eddie Brock... ''The Sensational Spider-Man: Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Chloe Grace Moretz as Gwen Stacy Nat Wolff as Harry Osborn Hailee Steinfeld as Mary Jane Watson Harry Connick Jr. as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin Dave Franco as Eddie Brock Gerard Butler as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter Plot: Now determined as ever to find out who Spider-Man is (he gets it successfully later), Norman Osborn hires Kraven the Hunter to find Spider-Man and unmask him. JJJ soons finds out about this and gets involved to boost his newspaper sales. Norman Osborn would officially become The Green Goblin (similar to the Earth 616 version) and find out Peter's identity. He would kidnap Gwen Stacy and kill her which would have led to a Tranquil Fury-esque Spider-Man fighting The Green Goblin and Kraven in one epic battle to the death in a junkyard which leads to the death of The Green Goblin. A subplot would be in their about Eddie Brock an old companion of Peter starting to realize something is off about Peter. The credits scene shows Eddie Brock notices a mysterious spaceship where a special test tube filled of a black liquid falls into his hands... Ultimate Spider-Man: Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Nat Wolff as Harry Osborn Hailee Steinfeld as Mary Jane Watson Harry Connick Jr. as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin Dave Franco as Eddie Brock/Venom Plot: Kept inside a test tube, Peter finds Eddie's "discovery" and becomes the Symbiote Spider-Man. It tortures him on the inside and wants to get it off, but it's like an addiction and keeps going to it. Eddie becomes furious with Peter stealing it which involves the Symbiote to fuse with Eddie to become a giant monstrous creature. Meanwhile, a M.I.A. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin finds his son Harry looking for him and tells him Peter's secret (much to his anger) and both decide to kidnap MJ despite some reluctance from Harry. A large fight on a skyscraper would've gone on from Venom and Green Goblin with Harry acting as an aide to his father. The Green Goblin would have died after the fight and Venom would've disappeared into the night. MJ and Peter would've gotten together and Harry would be M.I.A. as well. The credits scene shows a vengeful Harry lurking in his hideout finding a file about a "Team" and a special powersuit... ''The Sinister Six: Nat Wolff as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II Viggo Mortenson or Bill Nighy as Adrian Toomes/Vulture Matt Smith as Quentin Beck/Mysterio Gerard Butler as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter Dominic Purcell as Alex O'Hirn/Rhino Mark Strong as MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion Ethan Hawke as Alistair Smythe Plot: Harry Osborn would have formed a team of spectacular super-villains in order to annihilate Spider-Man, but soon notice a new mission. Alistair Smythe takes over Oscorp as a major industry and is oredering Spider-Slayers to kill Spider-Man and the entire population. All agreeing that Smythe's plan is beyond insane, they all go on a mission with help of other character in order to stop this psychopath. The credits scene would have shown a family being saved by Venom in a car crash... ''Venom: Dave Franco as Eddie Brock/Venom Anna Kendrick as Ann Weying Jamie Kennedy or Paul Dano as Cletus Kasady/Carnage Jessica Brown Findlay as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat Michael Emerson as Doctor Otto Octavius Plot: Acting as a lethal protector of San Francisco, Venom is getting well known by many people as a hero or sociopath but some of his symbiote goes missing. Cletus Kasady, a serial killer finds the suit and becomes the villain Carnage and gains Venom's memories. He kidnaps Venom's girlfriend Ann and Venom must team up with a cat burglar and her associate to defeat this madman and make a reputation as a hero than a villain. Conclusion: So I have more details about each film, but then I'd have to make separate pages about every film I talk about. I hope these summarized versions will do and I hope you leave comments about my ideas and leave your own fun ideas about casting choices, storylines, etc. Clockwork out! "thwip!" Category:Blog posts